Completed Capture
by JesterBell
Summary: Pikachu reflects on his species capture and the vileness that are known as 'Trainers'- which are nothing but Demons in the skin of innocent young children if you ask him.


**I wrote this for** 'Entei7800**' because of that amazing review she gave me which really made me smile. So I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

When I first met him, he was nothing more than a means to get away from the confinement of that infernal contraption which had contained me and my brothers for as continuous a time period of my life than I could even count up to. He was a means of freedom and escape, and being a rat type Pokemon, my instincts roared in approval of using the brat to be cut free from the proverbial chains that bonded us to these worthless, sacrificial humans who used us peaceful creatures for nothing but battle and bloodshed- for their _amusement_.

Oh yes. Their _amusement_. The sheer audacity of finding two animals lunging at each other with the intent to kill makes all of my kind cringe in disgust and unbridled fury, yet it somehow brings these worthless creatures _joy_. Joy. Yes. But did they ever stop to consider the turmoil and pain we go through when we are forced to attack one of our kin? Of course they don't! They just scurry off to a medical centre and plead for us to be _FIXED_! _Like we are nothing more than play things!_

It disgusts me so very much, yet the only thing I can do is to warn those unlucky enough to have not been told about these _demons_ from their birth to watch out for being _captured_.

I, myself, had been warned from birth- as everyone of my kin was in the horrifying event of getting captured by the 'circles of enslavement' these humans bought with the blood money they earned when us Pokemon were forced to rip one another apart to prove who was the more dominant _trainer_.

'Hope you are lucky enough to get a young, fresh trainer before the Circles of Enslavement bind you.' Were the words which were engraved in our heads so thoroughly that they haunted our every waking moment. The rule went without explaining the importance of younger trainers, but as we grew older, we realised their importance.

The younger ones were naive and were easy to manipulate to trust you completely and wholly. Of course, there were the unlucky few who realised that being so young would stunt their skills compared to all the other trainers who had had years to force death and destruction between our kind and took in their footsteps with such ruthlessness that all we could do is cringe on the sidelines when we saw such action- never being able to save our kin unless we too were to face the possibility of enslavement based on our _kind_.

Oh yes. Our _kind_. Species if you will. Our _properties_. Our _abilities_. How far our stats could stretch before grinding to a stop and forcing our evolution to be upon us.

Oh how I loathed them.

Oh how I _loathed_ them. They had brutally murdered my mother for '_Experience_'! _EXPERIENCE_! My mother had been mortally wounded beyond belief for some petty human's expectations of how they wanted their Pokemon to level up and how soon they could make us undergo evolution which was suppose to be a natural process! Not one shoved on us when they deemed our pre evolved state to be too weak for their next opponent!

They wanted our compliance. No, They wanted _utter obedience_ at the single drop of a command, for them and only them no matter how _harsh or evil the deeds they did to us or commanded us to do were_. That's where they got the brilliant idea of the '**Pokeball**'. No matter how rudimentary the concept was, or how long the planning stages took- they made it.

I've heard horror stories of how they force us _into them_. Of how we are _called back_. And I'm inclined to believe them after having seen how these _monsters_ are. They say that the 'red light' which 'calls us back' is made through the use of our blood being compounded into a machine which is then distributed across the land for the mass production of the 'Pokeballs'. They say the outer layer of the 'Enslavement Circle' is produced by the compressed bones and organs of the Pokemon they no longer _need_ or _want_. Which makes sense when you think of how effective their mind control is when we are 'caught'.

Ohhhh yes. Their mind control is very effective, and I will freely admit it. Because I have seen how these Pokeballs make my fellow kin act. They force them to do heinous deeds. Despicable deeds. Ones which would have made the Pokemon in question sick afterwards, had the mind control not so thoroughly _cleansed_ all other thoughts out than the desire to fulfil their masters wishes. They are bound to their masters once they have been caught, but they still retain freewill, yet even that is stripped as time goes on. You barely have anytime to free yourself before you find yourself inexplicably in need of _your trainer_.

My mother had had no need for a trainer. She was as free willed as they got. She managed to evade capture so many times that all who looked upon her were in awe at her skills and speed. Which is probably why they decided to kill her- since she was uncaptuable and therefore unwanted but would provide sufficient _experience points_. It stings my heart to this day, so I make it my duty to visit her resting place at least once a year in memory of her courage, hard work and resilient mind.

I was foolish though. I made a fatal error which cost me my freedom. Which was slowly turning me into one of those _pets_ the _trainers keep_.

I got caught.

I was caught unaware. The man had been crouching around: snooping for power full Pokemon for his collection. And it was obvious that he found a _rare_ and _elusive_ Pikachu a worthy catch. Normally, I would have noticed and attacked with such force that the other would need medical attention, but as it was; I was remorseful- full of sorrow- and the damn trainer took advantage of that. So he caught me and decided to give me to some brat who I could care less about.

I wanted to make his life a living misery as retribution.

So I used the kid- my instinct demanding I use the kid until I could escape with him hopefully dead on the floor, and me away from civilisation. But as it turns out, the kid was different from the others. Now, don't get me wrong: I _hated_ him with a passion. But when I saw him try and help me after that flock of Spearow was about to get me, it tugged on my heart strings and _forced_ me to help the kid- if only to even a debt I may have owed him if I hadn't.

I really wish I hadn't.

I feel confused and troubled now. The incident with the spearow won't leave my turmoiled mind, and instead pecks at it like the damn birds beaks- tearing me apart until nothing remains. I'm not sure if I should flee from the kid at the first possible instance- who I swore I would use for my own gain- or if I should stick with him and see if he really is different. Because I feel myself warming up to him- and that's the problem. I can't tell if its a genuine want to stay with him, or if its the force of the Pokeball- the one I swore I would not succumb to- shoving these emotions into my heart and brain and sucking them dry until only _submissive obedience_ remains there.

That's the troubling thing, because I don't know how long I have left to escape.

And it worries me wholly and completely.

* * *

**So I hope it was ok, and please tell me how it was.**

**Any Reviews, Views, Favourites or Alerts are really appreciated. I also hope there were no mistakes. Feel free to tell me if there are.**


End file.
